


Flee My Little Rabbit Heart

by LadyGraceGrey



Series: The Virtues of Change [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Crossover, Damn it I might be Mary Sue.., F/F, F/M, Halp I am in fandom hell, I just really like romances Mkay!, M/M, Modern OC fandom hopping, Multi, Not trying to be Mary Sue, There is Lore to explain I swear!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGraceGrey/pseuds/LadyGraceGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was once a woman that knew where she lived, who she was, and what could happen to her family if she didn't change all that. Her change came in a way that was anything but normal. Pulled into a world that shouldn't exist, she tries and many times fails to establish herself. </p><p>All that is dust when she realizes the cost of her new life. In exchange for her survival the lives of her children are at stake. Now she travels, making deals with as many devil's as she has to for the chance to find the souls of those most precious to her. Time stops meaning anything, and everything is worth the cost. All to get them home, where ever that may be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. People are Strange

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is the second part of my series "The Virtues of Change."
> 
> What started as a journal of sorts ended up being a very long Fanfiction. But with so many other universes to explore, I couldn't leave it alone. So here we go, Grace goes to Tamriel! First few chapters are still Thedas Based, but not for long. Enjoy!

The words washed over me and I couldn't grasp them. Gone? What did she mean gone? Gone where? With the Inquisitor?

 

Numbly I pushed away from her. Without a thought I walked, calm, slow, collected and firm out into the hall. Morrigan was weeping, but the sound lessened as I went. Then walked down the short flight of stairs from the catwalks, and kept going to our door. I pushed the door open. The hinges creaked, the whole place was dark and cold. Broken plates and scattered belongings lay on the floor, but a small smile was etching its way to my lips.

 

“Playing hide and seek? I’m not angry for the mess. Come out.” My voiced seemed to echo and disappear all at once into the darkened room.

 

Picking the way carefully through the mess I aimed for the stairs. Must be asleep. Yes that’s it! Bed were empty.

 

But they would need to be made, and they were still unmade. The children needed naps. Keiran didn't like taking naps granted but even he needed rest. Yume would want her bear.. Oh there it is! Picking it up, slowly making each bed, it was an easy habit and they would be happy I knew that. Perhaps today Jace could cuddle me for his nap time. I could use a rest, I felt so  strangely drained actually.

 

Then moving on to the room itself, tidying things, closing the open curtains.. Then to the main floor. Wouldn't want them to get hurt.

 

The letter from Krem sat on the table. I was tempted to look, but decided to save it for later.

 

A clearing throat caused me to turn to look at the open front door. I didn't know how much time had passed while I had been cleaning. But dinner should be gotten too soon, the children would be hungry. Out playing all day, silly loves.

 

Dusting my hands on my dress I watched the Inquisitor and Morrigan enter the room. I had gotten a fire going, most everything was picked up again. Morrigan looked… sick? Her face was pale and she was shaking.

 

I went to her and placed my hand on her forehead, she swatted my hand away and bit her lip to stop from crying. There was time to ask her later, I wonder if I did something wrong?

 

“Rose! Did you come for dinner? Jace probably will be happy to see you. Oh and I should go get Krem!” Rose was normally so soft looking, but right now her face was pinched and stone cold.

 

“Cremisius Aclassi… didn't make it. He died bravely.” She looked down at her feet as she handed me a parcel. I stared at it blankly.

 

Nothing… there was nothing in my thoughts. I didn't wonder what it was she gave me. I could look at it after dinner. After our little family had some nice time together. Maybe as Jace lay in my arms and Yume was snoring in that adorable whistling way she did sometimes. Maybe I would ask Keiran to make another ball of light with his magic that I wasn't supposed to know about. The one that let him read late at night.

 

I smiled brightly at them and took the parcel from her, but she held to it firmly.

 

“You're a mage… you didn't tell me that.”

 

I snorted a laugh. That was ridiculous! There was no magic in my world.

 

My… world…. The world we came from. The one where my husband had lived and my children had been born into. Where everything that existed here was impossible.

 

Where Yume and Jace had been playing in the snow. That was yesterday wasn't it? When… when we went to the cabin. When we were going to meet Jasper the caretaker and live for a bit… where…

 

I hadn't dreamed it all had I? My hands fell away from the pacel, my eyes glazing over in my daze as I looked around the room. This was really real… wasn't it? Where were the children?

 

Mana. It was a strange new surge of something intangible that raced along my spine and dimmed my vision. I felt it in my throat first, constricting and rising through me like a cry. But it never reached my mouth, instead channeling back through my lungs, settling against my ribs in beat with my frantic heart.

 

Gone… they couldn't be gone! They were… right there! Just down the hall with Solas, yes that was it just…

 

Smoke rose from my hands, Morrigan screamed shocked and pushed me bodily away  from herself and the Inquisitor but I couldn't see it well enough. Everything stopped, slowed to a crawl. The fire behind me crackled to a roaring surge and I turned to stare at it lost.

 

“Where… where is Krem? Where is Yume?! And Jace?! Morrigan where is Keiran?!”

 

With every indrawn breath and every shout the heat in the room rose. I could hear shouting, the jangle of armor and Morrigan calling out to me with a broken voice. But I couldn't hear what she was saying.

 

What I did hear was the Soldiers enter the room, the roar of the blaze that somehow seemed to jump into me and through me. What I felt was a snap and pull and I tasted ice and ozone on my tongue.

 

“Enough!”

 

A man’s voice…. I glanced to him, and he stood before me shielding my sister and my friend from a fire that didn't burn me. But it was gutting out, leaving and sucking me dry in it’s wake. Then that force hit, and I was flung from my feet.

 

My vision swam as I cracked my head against the stone of the fireplace. Victor’s face… but not quite right the only thing in focus now as he leaned over me.

 

It clicked, but barely. My hand reached up to brush away the worry lines that carved through his brow as he leaned over me.

 

“Cullen? I don't… understand.”

 

He smiled, but it was strained. There was yelling behind him. Rose was angry I could tell. He glanced back and said something in return but I was losing focus on what. I was just so tired. So very tired…

 

**“Stay awake girl! I’ll need you yet. You will have to follow where my daughter goes.”**

 

That didn't sound like my inner voice. My head lolled to the side, chasing the sound. A boy with a large hat peered at me from the corner of the room. He held a small cat in his arms. Placing a figure to his lips he set the cat down. It ran out the door and he watched as Cullen picked me up gently. They were saying something… a dungeon? A constant gaurd… bad choices… none of it made sense but I watched Cole as he followed us out of my house. Before I felt my weariness settle in once more he was in front of Cullen and I. The others couldn't see him, but Cullen stopped walking with a jolt.

 

“You have to keep her awake. And safe. It isn't safe here but she will be gone soon. There are others ways through the looking glasses. Yume and Jace are there, and Keiran before that. But you… knew that. They couldn't stay. None of them do.”

 

I saw his jaw tense as the Commander shifted me in his arms.

 

“Why should I listen to you? She’s a mage, she could have been hiding it this whole time! She nearly burned this place to the ground!”

 

Cole took a step back, and cocked his head. The others seemed to have forgotten us, marching at a fast pace to a room just off the corridor. Morrigan at a run and Rose close behind but they didn't look back to us at all.

 

“You don't believe that. She’s good and you knew it from the start.”

 

And he was gone. Cullen sighed, and glanced down at me. But I couldn't keep my head up now. So very tired…

 

“I’m sorry… I had to do something. You should… stay awake.”

 

He started moving again, but he turned to the room the others had gone into.

  
I didn't see where he laid me down, I was already drifting into darkness.


	2. Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is too many things Grace doesn't know now.But maybe she understands more than she remembers. When the truth comes out, will she run? And where to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone that has taken a look at this work. It's a sequel of my work "Shattering the Looking Glass". Some bits and pieces may not make sense if you are picking it up now, but I will try to make it a good enough stand alone.

Cold hands on my shoulders woke me, I groaned at the intrusion. I was so tired… I just wanted a few more minutes. But there was a pacing of heavy boots and I couldn't escape that cold touch or the gentle shakes that came with it. Blearily I opening my eyes, instantly regretting it as my head pounded with the near blinding blue light that met them. I hissed, sitting up with the help of whoever woke me. Which I soon identified as Cole. 

 

“I can't let her just… go Cole. There are things she has to answer for, and the Inquisition is unstable enough as it is we don't need more people questioning the Inquisitor right now.” 

 

Cole turned his head just enough for me to have to dodge his hat. “She can't stay right now. She needs to go. If she doesn't she will be judged harshly. You know that. You saw how she looked at her..” 

 

Cullen ran a hand through his hair, missing the carefully combed locks and making his curls stand a bit in the process. It was almost funny… but nothing would make me smile right now. 

 

There was a song, loud and pulsing in time with the blue light floating from the huge mirror. Morrigan’s mirror she had said, only now for some reason I wasn't sure that was true. It didn't seem to like her… and that was an odd thought in itself. 

 

Where I found the strength to push myself up and stand I don't know, only that I had to. I had to go… now. 

 

My feet moved without me, pulling me closer to the mirror and my hand reached out to touch at the nearly liquid surface. But then there was Cullen, pulling me back against his chest and holding me Firmly away. 

 

“You can't. Not alone… Maker save us, what is going on here?!” 

 

I don't know if he was asking me or Cole or some mystical being he hoped would answer. But I spoke anyways, and answer pipping to the fore of my mind, something Solas had told me once. Over glasses of wine and him teaching me about spirits and the Fade...

 

“I don't belong here…. And spirits that don't belong need to return to the veil.” 

 

My eyes sought out Cole, finding him just to our right watching closely. 

 

“You knew… why didn't you tell me?!” 

 

I was grateful for Cullen’s grasp on my form, the urge to launch into Cole with all the righteous anger of a mother that I am coursed through me. But Cole held up his palms in a helpless gesture, his eyes sad as he spoke haltingly. 

 

“You were… different. They were too. I thought you coudl see it. Yume never dreamed here and I thought you knew…” 

 

We never dreamed… that was what Dorian had said. Up until this morning neither had I. And once I had…

 

“My magic… it happened because I entered the Fade didn't it? And that's when..” 

 

“You can't have both, magic and them. Either you have one or the other and they had to go find a place you both can be. You can't go back… you don't like forgetting.” 

 

Cullen nearly growled in frustration, turning me to face him. He held me close but a measure of fury on his features. 

 

“Grace what is he talking about?! What are you?!” 

 

I stiffened. The words didn't want to come. Not after months of hiding, months of trying to be normal. But this wasn't normal… none of this was normal anymore! 

 

And the way he glared at me I could read the word he had imprinted on my person. Demon. 

“I… am from another world. I came through the mirror. And we don't have magic there..” 

 

Was that enough? How else do you say such a thing?! I watched as his jaw set and his shoulders tensed as he pulled away, holding me at arms length. 

 

“You're like Cole then… a spirit. And all this time I thought… you need to go. Now.” 

 

He shoved me away from him, taking a step back and his hand going to his sword. I balked, my body seized with fear at the fury on his face. He looked… so much like Victor. But I wasn't a spirit I was human! A woman, just like everyone else! I just… I just had the impossible happen was all. As if that was a small thing. 

 

But Cullen.. No the Commander of the Inquisition drew his sword and leveled it at me. 

 

“Leave now. Before I make you leave. You're a threat to the Inquisition and I cannot let you stay. Trial or no trial.” 

 

I felt the tears start, but the wasn't time now. Cole grabbed my arm, and pushed me through the mirror. I stumbled backwards, feeling a sense of vertigo and like the air was heavy and wet against my lungs. I was drowning. And then I landed with a thud, pain shooting up from my backside as I made contact with the cobblestones. 

 

This time… there were no cobbled roads though. I looked around and saw something otherworldly. As if that made any difference to someone like me now. 

 

**“To do this… it takes so much power! Hurry Keiran must be this way!”**

  
Morrigan’s voice echoed around me, seemingly random in it’s direction. But where Keiran was there my children might be also. I scrambled to my feet and ran. I had to find them! There would be time for thought later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy!! Thank you so much for giving this a read! Updates incoming.


	3. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate or Chance? Meeting an ancient Goddess requires a lot less talking than one would think. Especially when the only concern on Grace's mind is the fact her children are not with Keiran, and her body belongs a bit too well to the Fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again I apologize for the late update. I lost the muse for Grace some time ago. And sadly for me I started plotting her path already. So now I will attempt to jump back in. Enjoy!

Cole wasn't with me. I was alone, and this alien place seemed to shift and change around me ever as I stood still. But I never paused for long. 

 

Wisps of light seemed to guide me, old memories twisted and distorted seemed to hang like tapestries in the corners of this path I followed. I ran, my lungs never burning for air and my heart only racing with fear. My children were here, somewhere. Lost and alone and frightened. 

 

What else could be here that would harm them? Another demon girl? Was this where she came from? 

 

The further I ran, the less tired I felt. Down twisting footpaths and skidding around corners with strange constructs to frame the way. Glowing blue nodules light my feet and each time I passed I felt a surge of… something. I wasn't sure what, but it didn't matter. 

 

Yume, Jace, they mattered. My tiny boy, my sweet princess. How must they be feeling right now? What happened when they were ripped from one world and flung into this place? My heart clenched at the thought, and I prayed to any God that might listen that there hadn't been pain. 

 

Then, like they had been just around a bend the whole time they were there. Keiran stood in Morrigan’s arms and the Inquisitor was leaving through another portal of blue light. I raced faster, trying to catch up. But Rose was gone… and it wasn't until the last moment she had turned to look back. 

 

Her eyes met mine, for a single moment there was sadness. Then a fury and she lunged forward, only to be swallowed up in the blinding blue. 

 

Keiran was silent and my eyes couldn't look away from the place the Inquisitor had stood. She hated me… she would kill me if she ever got a chance. I spun on my heel, looking for my children, searching the area we stood in for them. 

 

“Keiran, where… where are they?! What happened here?!” 

 

Morrigan seemed struck mute, simply clinging to her own child with tears streaming down her face. And she didn't answer. But neither did her son. 

 

A hand was on my shoulder and my mana flared despite myself. I stumbled away, feeling my arms and legs shake with the force of something so heavy being pulled through me being. And then it was gone. 

 

Not gone perhaps so much as contained. I looked to the woman behind me, watching as she lifted a gauntlet covered hand to inspect the ball of light that I somehow knew was mine. 

 

“Chance or Fate… always the same questions and never an easy answer. Ah but that isn't your question is it child?”

 

The woman spike and I shivered. Her voice held something I didn't like, and it sounded far darker than her words ever could have. 

 

“You have to answer Grandmother. It’s time to go, remember?” 

 

Her eyes flitted to Keiran when he spoke and I risked a glance at the two. Morrigan turned him, kneeling down to hug him close. Her glare was deadly as she looked at the woman. 

 

“You're not going anywhere Keiran. I can't let you.” 

 

The woman laughed, husky and loud and it echoed in this subspace that constantly changed. 

 

“I told you, I would keep my word. But this… this is unexpected. Even for me. Your children are not here child. I felt them pass through the Fade but they didn't linger. Such sweet things they were.” 

 

That broke something in me, fear vanished and I brought myself nose to nose with her in my fury. 

 

“Where. Are. They.” 

 

She blinked, then smiled. She placed her hands on my shoulders and power flooded through us both. I could hear Morrigan crying out, Keiran’s voice joining the noise. 

 

**“You can't! You have to stay! Don't leave us!”**

 

**“A small piece, just a little one. I also have to go.”**

 

**“Don't you take my sister too! I’ll find you both!”**

 

**“Yes, you will. In time.”**

 

But the world faded and I wasnt sure which voice was which. I fell, or perhaps I flew. But everything was different when I woke again. 

 

We were alone, the woman and I. And I knew her name. I knew Flemeth. And I knew where we were, and how to leave and how to travel. My mana was contained, but barely. I held a bit of her in my mind now, and she didn't need to speak to tell me what had happened. 

 

I had been willing to do anything, and magic always came at a price. 

 

And so I left. The glade she had brought us too wasn't real, it was a Fade shaped plan. Her cottage a memory from long ago in the Wilds. I knew things now that I couldn't even grasp. 

 

I had changed, but she would laugh at the idea. Because I was always changing, face and name, power and home. It never stayed the same. 

 

“So this is the deal? I carry you with me while I search? While…. I travel?” 

 

Her only response was a single nod and a gesture that opened a new path. And I followed it. 

 

What else was there to do? I would find my children, and I would make a home where we belonged. 

  
Because a dead woman with no soul, and two beings with no tether, needed a world of their own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudo's help me keep this muse alive! Don't forget to read Shattering the Looking Glass if you haven't already. It's the first of possibly many in this series.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go, first chapter! I am excited where this will take me, and a bit nervous for the turn out. Comments and Critiques are welcome! Also fear not! Simply because it is tagged does not mean any pairing is of the healthy or fluffy sort. My muses love nothing more than Angst.


End file.
